


Training Partners

by Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)



Series: Three's The Charm [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Carol Danvers, Dom Yon-Rogg, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, F/M, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Multi, Punishment, Teasing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers
Summary: Alternate reality where Vers never found out about her past--Starforce recovered her before she was kidnapped. Now, Vers has returned to Hala with the team, and life goes on as usual...except that her near death stirs up feelings of lust that her and Yon-Rogg have decided to no longer ignore. And Vers decides to turn up the heat when she finds another person who she thinks can keep up with them both.This was supposed to be smut with no plot, but turned into plot with almost no smut for the first few chapters (but then it gets very explicit). Enjoy.





	1. That's Not the Drill

**Author's Note:**

> Yon-Rogg lifted the unconscious Vers into his arms, ignoring the alarming relief flowing through him at being able to hold her, to see that she was safe. He and Korath had managed to drop from the Helion and into the building where Vers had disappeared into, only to find her being whisked away by none other than Talos himself. Yon-Rogg couldn't remember ever feeling so much rage at the sight, and the flare of emotion scared him, but not as much as the idea of losing Vers. He and Korath had managed to push Talos back. And now he had Vers in his arms, flying back up to the Helion, back to safety. The Skrulls couldn't have her. She was his. And he didn't give a damn what the Supreme Intelligence thought--he wasn't ever going to let her slip away from him again.

Vers leaned against the wall as the trainees filed in, taking their measure. Most came in clumps, talking in low, serious voices. Yon-Rogg must've already gotten in their heads. He had a way of doing that, even if he had only been with this batch for a few weeks. He'd asked her to come today to help demonstrate some moves. Vers didn't usually get to see the trainees, so she thought it could be fun. Even if Yon-Rogg was using her as a dummy.

Most the trainees milled around talking as they waited to start. She noticed that one didn't engage with the rest, stretching alone in the corner. It was a tan-skinned young woman with long black hair, tied back tightly. She was a little older than the rest, a couple years younger than Vers maybe, which was a late start for a trainees. She didn't look sulky, but she did look as serious as the rest. Vers sighed, maybe this was going to be more boring than she had thought.

Yon-Rogg walked in and all the trainees snapped to attention. He hadn't even said a word. Vers snickered at their eagerness to please him, as she continued leaning against the front wall. Yon-Rogg glanced at her, practically sensing her silent amusement, raising his eyebrows in question. She just shrugged back at him with a smirk, pushing herself off the wall so she could go stand next to him. He shook his head, exasperated with her already, and turned his attention back to the trainees.

"Listen up. Today we are going through grappling. Ground work is vital to learn, since it will be your last line of defense in hand-to-hand combat." The trainees all looked up at him intently. At least she couldn't fault them for that. Yon-Rogg was an expert in hand-to-hand combat, maybe even the expert on Hala. And he would kick anyone's ass who wasn't paying attention. She knew that from experience.

"Find a partner. We're going to start with a simple drill. Vers?" He indicated where she should stand. Then he gracefully sat on the ground, laying back like he had been knocked down. "Ideally you want to disengage immediately." He explained, in full teacher mode. He then demonstrated how to stand, keeping your balance, warding off your opponent, and blocking vital organs during the process. He showed it a few more times before letting the trainees try.

Vers remembered how tedious this drill always was. The concepts were good, but you have to improvise so much in battle that this single method was almost never useful. She guessed she could say that about a lot of her training, but it was more the discipline and creativity behind all the moves that helped make a warrior.

"Vers, if you would." Yon-Rogg interrupted her thoughts, pointing out one of the trainees didn't have a partner. It was the lone, older girl.

Vers went up to her, and held out her hand. "Vers, Starforce." Tahlia tried to hide her nerves; she got to practice with one of the actual Starforce members.

The girl shook it with a surprisingly sturdy grip. "Tahlia, pariah trainee." Vers smiled at the joke. Maybe they weren't all so stiff after all.

Tahlia and Vers worked through the drill. Tahlia had some experience, which seemed to help her learn the moves quickly. Vers was able to bait her into enough conversation to learn that Tahlia had grown up on another planet, where her parents had been undercover when they had her. "My parents put me through some martial arts, but human combat is nothing compared to that," Tahlia's voice was awed as she nodded to where Yon-Rogg was demonstrating the move again to some of the other trainees.

"Not much compares to that," Vers said honestly, with a grin. "Well, besides me."

Just to show Tahlia what she meant, Vers yanked the girl off balance, tossing her easily on to the mats. Instead of yielding as she expected, Tahlia yanked Vers down by the arm she still held, battling for the dominant position. Vers decided to play then, testing the girl's abilities as they rolled and swept each other. At least in this regard, Tahlia was good. Vers started to go for strikes and quickly learned this was Tahlia's weakness. She made sure they were only glancing blows. No need to beat up the trainee, too much anyway.

Tahlia's determination didn't allow her to give up. Vers was clearly winning their match, already landing a number of hits that could have been killing blows. Tahlia couldn't even get out from under her now, that Vers seemed to be actually trying to win. Tahlia tried to block then trap one of Vers' arms, leaving the other side of her head exposed for another tap from her opponent's free arm. Tahlia ignored her, trying to throw her off. She looked to her left, where she intended to sweep Vers, only to see someone standing in her way.

Tahlia froze, and Vers took advantage of her opponent's hesitation by raising her hand for another punch. Instead, something locked around her raised wrist. She found the source; Yon-Rogg was standing over them, looking down at her disapprovingly, holding her fist in his hand. Vers was used to that look, but she could feel Tahlia wilting under her. "What's up, commander?" Vers said lightly, still straddling Tahlia.

Yon-Rogg's mouth twitched into a poorly concealed smile. "That's not the drill." He said dryly.

"Sorry, sir," Tahlia responded immediately, trying to get up to start drilling again.

Vers still didn't budge. "She's got the drill down. Figured she could use some more hands-on experience." 

"Is that what you call this?" Yon-Rogg mused. It was almost a joke. Almost. "I told you to drill with her, not beat her up."

"She liked it." The corner of Vers' mouth lifted into a smirk.

"It's fine, sir, really--" Tahlia stopped talking as soon as Yon-Rogg's attention turned to her. In Tahlia's defense, Yon-Rogg's gaze was still harsh, blazing even. Vers knew when to push him, and when to back down. Now was a time to back down.

"We'll get back to it, commander sir," Vers mock saluted him. Tahlia was so tense under her that Vers had to hold back a laugh.

With a sigh and slight shake of his head, Yon-Rogg turned back to the other trainees. Vers jumped off Tahlia and helped her up.

"How long have you been crushing on him?" Vers asked Tahlia, conspiratorially. The girl's cheeks were blazing red.

"What, no I--" she stammered, starting the drill again effortlessly. 

"It's not a crime to have a crush." 

"But I shouldn't, I mean don't--"

"Why not? He's strong, an expert Kree commander, able to keep calm in the most dangerous situations. He's loyal and honorable." Vers could go on and on. 

Tahlia's cheeks had gone from blushing to white. "I'm sorry, if you're with him I didn't mean--"

Vers had to hand it to the girl, she was doing a damned good job doing the drill while highly distracted. She always admired a multitasker, unlike others. "Just because I'm with him, doesn't mean you couldn't be too." Vers smirked. Tahlia's face didn't change complexion, but her eyes widened at the implication. And it did throw her off on her move, and Vers knocked her right on her ass because of it.

"Tahlia, stay focused." Yon-Rogg barked from across the gym. Tahlia glared at Vers accusingly, who just smiled benignly. Tahlia sighed, shook off the fall, and got back to the drill.


	2. Is that all it Takes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up as Vers starts to push Tahlia even more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, but I'm posting many at once, so you can't really complain. I just like dividing it up into easier to read pieces.

Tahlia was relieved when Yon-Rogg called the trainees back together. She was losing focus quickly, unable to keep her emotions in check. Her stomach flipped every time Vers smirked at her, which happened a lot. Vers kept teasing her about the commander, and now Tahlia’s mind was going to places it shouldn’t, where stern gold eyes watched her intently as a fire built deep in her core. It didn’t help that Vers herself was also absolutely stunning...with her sharp jaw and dancing eyes, not to mention her complete and utter confidence, it all combined to create a beautiful swagger that Vers could certainly live up to.

Tahlia sighed, scolding herself to watch what Yon-Rogg was showing them for the next drill. She nearly groaned aloud. This one was in much closer quarters than the last, sweeping someone who was pinning you to the mat. It was like Yon-Rogg was trying to torture her. And yet, some part of her revelled in the torment.

Vers joined Tahlia after Yon-Rogg dismissed them to practice. Tahlia tried not to let any of her raging emotions show. Vers climbed on top of her, like she was supposed to. Tahlia tried to keep her focus, hearing Yon-Rogg’s voice in her head, scolding her for her lack of attention. If she didn’t get it together, that was one daydream that would become a reality. Trap the arm, trap the leg, bridge, roll. It was similar to the move she had been about to try on Vers during their impromptu sparring, before Yon-Rogg had interrupted them.

Vers let Tahlia do the move for the first couple of times without resistance. But the fourth time, when Tahlia went to bridge, Vers pushed back. Tahlia's hips fell back to the mat, pinned in place by Vers'. Tahlia tried not to think about how sexual the position was, or be turned on by the implication that's Vers' hips could thrust harder than hers...

"Is that all it takes to pin you?" Vers asked playfully. Tahlia knew she was going to have to be clever about winning this. Thinking fast, Tahlia brought the elbow of her free arm into Vers' side, surprising her, then swiftly bridged and finished the move while Vers was distracted. Tahlia landed on top of Vers proudly, looking down to see her partner smiling up at her. "You're adorable when you're all proud." Tahlia blushed at the compliment, hurrying to jump off Vers and do the drill again.

"You're an interesting person, you know that?" Vers chatted while getting back into position. "You'll stare me down in a fight, but as soon as I hit on you, you clam up. Reminds me of a certain commander I know." Vers smirked.

"You're hitting on me? Why?" Tahlia asked, wide eyed. Vers snorted at the girl's confusion.

"Because you're cute." Vers' eyes narrowed, assessing her. "You're smart. And you can take a beating. Not to mention, the commander likes you." Tahlia only looked more perplexed, even distressed.

"What? I--uh--he--he doesn't even notice me. And when he does, he spends the entire time pointing out every detail I did wrong and--"

"And helping you become a the best soldier you can be. Yon-Rogg doesn't waste his time on stragglers. If he's giving you a hard time, that means he sees something in you."

"Really? But...what does he see in me?"

“Dunno.” Vers leaned over Tahlia, and her breath caught as Vers’ blond hair fanned around her, brushing her cheeks lightly. Tahlia couldn’t remember how to breath, staring into Vers’ mischievous eyes, eyes that tightened slightly as she smiled wickedly. “But I do know that I'd like him to see me...inside of you." She winked to add to the innuendo.

"Vers!" Yon-Rogg's voice interrupted. Tahlia blanched, but Yon-Rogg was across the room still. He couldn't have heard what Vers had said, could he? "Since you want to talk so much, trade places with me." He strode over to them. "Keep an eye on the recruits and correct their mistakes."

Dismissed, Vers shrugged and got up from Tahlia. "Good luck!" Vers grinned wickedly as she walked off.

Yon-Rogg shook his head at her back. "I apologize for her." He took Vers' place straddling Tahlia. She had gone from one tormentor to another. This one was just less aware of what he was. "Her heart's in the right place."

What an un-Kree-like thing to say, Tahlia mused. He must really love her. "It's no problem, really. She's uh--very knowledgeable. She gave me a lot of tips." Tahlia’s mouth was still dry from being the target of Vers’ flirting.

Yon-Rogg seemed to perk up at the compliment that she had paid to Vers, even if his raised eyebrows betrayed his skepticism. Tahlia must be under the spell that is Vers too then, he decided. "Okay, show me what she taught you." He commanded.


	3. Consumed by this Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vers makes her move and Tahlia decides to go with her instincts...but will her instincts get her in trouble? And is trouble what Tahlia is actually looking for? 
> 
> This chapter starts to actually live up to the explicit rating. Sorry it took a few chapters to get here

After training, Tahlia was physically and emotionally drained. Training with Vers had forced her to be always on her toes, always on guard, ready for anything. And sometimes that anything was the woman's brilliant smile and twinkling eyes. Training with Yon-Rogg was just as exhausting. He always pushed her for more, for better. She had to work so hard to please him, just to get that small nod of approval. She was kind of jealous of the other trainees and their normal training partners. But not really. She loved the torture of being in Vers’ and Yon-Rogg’s presence.

"Hey, pariah trainee, wait up!" Vers' voice echoed in the hallway. Speak of the devil.

Tahlia grinned, her stomach twirling slightly, even just at Vers' voice. Talking to her. It was still surreal, as was the beautiful, sharp features of the goddess before her. She turned, trying to control her own expression and not look like a starstruck fool. "What's up?" Her voice was steady, she was happy to note, if not a little higher than usual.

"I wondered if you considered my proposition?"

"Sorry, what proposition?" She had no idea what Vers meant.

"Me. Inside you," Vers caught Tahlia's gaze in hers, openly excited and hopeful to hear the girl's response. Not to mention enjoying the red blush that quickly made its way up Tahlia's cheeks.

"Oh," Tahlia managed, breathlessly. "You were serious?"

"Don't I look serious?" Vers did. She looked serious and confident and radiant.

"Uh, yea. Yea you do." Tahlia agreed.

"I would take you places, teach you things that you won't learn in there." Vers nodded back at the gym doors. "Would you like that?"

Tahlia didn't think she had a voice anymore. Her mouth went dry. She couldn't believe this was happening. On so many levels. But who was she kidding, even shocked beyond all belief, she wouldn't turn down Vers. She nodded.

Vers’ cocky grin spread across her face. "Good. I'd like that too." She put her hands on Tahlia's shoulders, spun her around so her back was against Vers' chest, and leaned into her. "I've got a surprise for you." Vers promised, putting pressure on Tahlia's shoulders until she got the hint to start walking. Vers stayed close behind her, one hand still on Tahlia's shoulder, as she barked directions for Tahlia to follow, last minute, giggling as Tahlia tried to keep up. "Turn right here...left!...through there..." It went on for minutes until Tahlia didn't even recognize the district they were in.

"Open that door," Vers commanded finally in a domicile building. Tahlia hesitated momentarily, but did as she was told. It opened to a generic apartment space. The bed was spread, there was nothing out of place, and no personal items for her to explore. Vers was probably on missions all the time; she didn't have time for personal effects.

"Lay on the bed," Vers' face was uncharacteristically serious. Tahlia's stomach clenched in anticipation.

"Shouldn't we shower first?" Tahlia managed weakly.

"No need. We'll just be getting sweaty again." Good point, Tahlia thought logically as her stomach did backflips at the implications. "Now, lay down." Something in Vers' voice had changed. It was huskier and sharper than before. She expected Tahlia to listen to her, and Tahlia didn't want to disappoint her. It was much like her feelings for Yon-Rogg.

Tahlia laid back on the bed, watching Vers approach. She did so without hesitation, climbing to loom over Tahlia and pin her down with her body. Her lips descended on Tahlia, and Tahlia gave in, relinquishing all control. Vers took advantage of it, her hands on either side of Tahlia's face, holding her steady to deepen the kiss. Vers' lips were surprisingly soft and unsurprisingly strong.

"Vers," it sounded like a curse. Tahlia froze, mortified to hear the commander's voice. What was he doing here? Tahlia was caught between trying to sink into the sheets to become invisible and pushing Vers off her to run away.

"Hey, commander." Vers put a hand on Tahlia's throat, not applying any pressure but showing that she could read Tahlia's mind, and that she wasn't going to let her slip away.

"Can you take this somewhere else?" He asked dryly, clad only in a towel, his body still had some droplets on it from the shower he had clearly just emerged from. Tahlia realized belatedly that the mischievous spark in Vers’ eyes may have held more meaning than just being able to make out with her.

"I brought her for us." Vers smiled innocently. Tahlia was mortified at being caught between them like this.

But that mortification soon moved to shock when she actually saw a small, exasperated smile on Yon-Rogg's face. "Did you tell her that?" He nodded to her, even though he was still talking to Vers. 

"She's interested. Just shy." Vers turned her smile on Tahlia, who melted a little under the brilliance. Though Tahlia was currently caught somewhere between afraid of getting in trouble with Yon-Rogg and wanting to murder Vers for putting her in this situation.

Yon-Rogg sighed. "She's a trainee, Vers, I shouldn't."

"You train me--"

"Yes, we shouldn't be together either."

"But we are. So what's one more bending of the rules? She's perfect for us."

He huffed another laugh. “Maybe, but that doesn't mean we should--”

"Uh, I can go..." Tahlia managed weakly before Vers' lips sealed hers. She arched into Vers, giving in to the demand in her kiss, before remembering that her instructor was watching them. She struggled back and Vers let her break from the embrace.

Vers looked up at Yon-Rogg, who had hungry eyes locked on them. "No. Stay.”

Tahlia's eyes widened, her heart felt like it was in her throat. But she wasn't going to disobey the man with lust turning his eyes into molten gold. He spared a quick glance at Vers as he approached the bed. “You're impossible.” He grumbled. Vers lit up like it was a compliment.

Yon-Rogg reached the side of the bed, his eyes back on Tahlia. “Do you want to be here?”

“Um, only if it's okay with you both.” She managed, politely. She didn't want him to feel manipulated into sleeping with her.

He kept his intense gaze on her. “Regardless of that. Do you want to fuck Vers?” He waited for Tahlia to respond. She managed a shy nod. “And me?” She hesitated a moment longer. It was scary to admit her desire aloud, especially when she wasn't sure it was reciprocated. She nodded again.

Yon-Rogg still gazed at her intently. Tahlia couldn't bare to hold eye contact any longer. Her eyes flitted over his toned arms, and pecs, and abs. Suddenly she felt less embarrassed to lock on to his smoldering gaze, because the alternative was more blush worthy. “We're demanding lovers, Vers and I. Are you sure you can handle that?”

For the first time since Yon-Rogg interrupted them, Tahlia smiled. Her eyes jumped over to Vers briefly, who also had a smirk. “Absolutely,” Tahlia lied with bravado. 

“And we'll punish you if you can't keep up,” Vers added. Tahlia felt her muscles clench excitedly at the idea. She hadn’t ever really considered it before, but apparently her body was on board with the idea.

“Do your worst.” Tahlia's eyes narrowed as she stared down the two Starforce operatives. What the hell was she getting herself into?

“You really do know how to pick them, Vers.” Yon-Rogg said, admiration clear in his voice. His eyes were on Tahlia though. “If it's ever too much, call out ‘red’ and we'll stop.” He promised. Tahlia nodded mutely, glad she still had an out even after all her apparent confidence. His serious expression turned back into a smirk as he descended on her.

Tahlia fell back into the bed, allowing Yon-Rogg to take the dominant position. Not that he needed her to allow him anything in any position--he could easily take whatever he wanted from her.

His lips found hers, demanding and unrelenting. Tahlia moaned, overwhelmed by the fact that the fantasies that she had bottled up during the past few weeks of training we're suddenly becoming real. Yon-Rogg was as powerful a kisser, as she always imagined him to be. Utterly consuming.

He moved his attention south, his confident hands quickly removing her shirt before his mouth found her newly bared skin. Tahlia was taken by surprise, having been completely distracted by Yon-Rogg, when Vers’ lips found hers. Yon-Rogg continued to leave a trail of heat down Tahlia's body, as he kissed, nipped, and sucked on first her neck, then moved to her breasts. Tahlia gasped when his teeth grazed her nipple, only to have the sound swolled by Vers’ mouth forming to hers. Vers’ hand was tangled in Tahlia's hair, keeping her head turned sideways where Vers could get leverage to kiss her. Yon-Rogg’s body was between Tahlia's legs, his towel slipping dangerously low as he pressed his weight into her, pinning her to the bed.

Tahlia moaned, completely overwhelmed by the intensity of the woman at her lips and the man at her breast. She tried to shift, to find a moment of relief, but neither would allow it. She wondered briefly if she really was overconfident in her absolute assurance that she could handle both as her lovers. And yet, she was enjoying every second of being consumed by this fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be all smut. You have been warned.


	4. Complete Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tahlia learns what it is like to be in the middle of Vers and Yon-Rogg when they're both competing to dominate and pleasure her "the best." This will go on for another chapter or two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: I've only started trying to write smut the last few weeks. Because I can't help it when I think about these two. Oh, and I only learned I was bi a month ago, so thinking about sex with another woman is very new to me. All this to say, be warned, I don't know how good this actually is. Suggestions are welcome!

Tahlia knew they were testing her, trying to push her limits. She loved it, but she couldn't help but be nervous. Not just because of the “who” she was with, but even more because of the fact that she was with them both, at the same time. It was one thing to handle a single domineering personality, but these two seemed determined to both be the one to push her over the edge. Competing with each other. To overwhelm her.

Tahlia didn’t have much time to contemplate her situation with Vers’ demanding tongue slipping in and out of her mouth, mimicking the movement Tahlia was now consumed with wanting to experience in other areas. Yon-Rogg’s weight kept her from being able to adjust, pinning her to the bed as he continued leaving a rough trail of stinging bites and kisses down her stomach. Tahlia moaned, her body already on fire, her pussy throbbing, demanding attention.

Vers pulled back momentarily, giving her a second to breathe. “Where's my strapon?” Vers asked Yon-Rogg. Tahlia’s so called second to breathe became one in which she forgot how to. 

Yon-Rogg chuckled, feeling Tahlia’s reaction to Vers’ question. His lips were still dancing over Tahlia's skin as he answered, “Locked away in my bedside drawer.” He continued south, trailing kisses to just above her hip. She gasped at the tenderness of lips, his warm breath erecting goosebumps across her skin.

“Well, can you open it? I'd like to sink myself deep inside her pussy.” Tahlia whimpered at Vers’ words, both turned on and nervous at the prospect. But she really did want Vers inside her. In any capacity.

“I told you I don’t like that thing,” Yon-Rogg mumbled, almost petulantly, between nibbling at Tahlia's hip. He simultaneously worked on getting Tahlia's pants removed.

Vers huffed a laugh. “It's not for you. It's for her.” Vers grabbed Yon-Rogg's chin, forcing him to make eye contact with her. “Don't worry, you can fuck her after me.”

He sighed, resigned. “Fine.” Yon-Rogg was finally successful in removing Tahlia's pants, taking her underwear with them. She felt so exposed, particularly under Yon-Rogg's unrelenting gaze. His eyes left a trail on her skin, feeling heavier than his lips had felt just moments ago.

He readjusted so he was level with her, his lips attacking hers again, communicating the lust in his eyes in another language. His mouth was bruisingly brutal against her own, but she enjoyed his show of power. As if he could read her mind, she felt his arms around her, gripping her tightly, and she suddenly found herself in the air. She gasped as he easily lifted her from the bed, keeping her flush with himself as he stood. She moaned at the feeling of her bare skin being crushed against his, still slightly wet from his shower but searing with heat.

He never broke the kiss, holding her easily and ravaging her mouth while retreating a few steps toward the drawers beside the bed. One arm left Tahlia briefly, and she threw her arms around his shoulders--it wasn't like she was particularly light, and he was holding her with only one arm. He huffed a short laugh, but made no comment at her movement. He seemed to have no issue holding her one handed, but Tahlia decided she liked feeling his shoulder muscles flexing under her hands, so she left them there. Yon-Rogg's other hand went to the fingerprint scan on the drawer, which opened with a click.

“Show off,” Vers muttered from the foot of the bed. During Yon-Rogg's display, she had stripped completely naked to match Tahlia.

Yon-Rogg's lips quirked into a smile, “Have to make a good first impression.” Tahlia tried to hide her shock at seeing the stoic commander laugh and smile within the same thirty seconds.

Tahlia was distracted from her shock when Yon-Rogg tossed Vers a particularly large strapon. It gave Tahlia a moment to admire Vers, fully naked, as she deftly secured the strap. Every inch of Vers’ body was wired with toned muscle, none of it bulging noticeably until she flexed. But when she did, even just fiddling with the buckles on the strap, the veins in her forearm stood out and the powerful curves of her biceps became clear. Tahlia realized her hands were clenching Yon-Rogg's shoulders as she stared at Vers. She looked back at the man holding her, chagrined, but he had a knowing look in his eyes.

Still, he caught her lips again and carried her back to the bed. She was consumed as one of his hands tangled in her hair, using that to angle her face toward him so that his tongue could dip into her mouth. Tahlia clung to him as he lowered her to the bed, his body still against hers, following her all the way to the mattress. The pressure of his body alone, particularly between her legs, was enough to have her arching into him. 

“I brought her to share, not just to watch you two.” Vers chuckled. “Not that this isn't hot as hell.”

Tahlia felt more than heard Yon-Rogg's amused hum. “Your first mistake was standing up then.” Tahlia was so turned on by the mischievous glint in Yon-Rogg's eyes as he nonchalantly faced off with Vers. He was still draped over her, staring Vers down who was kneeling on the bed next to them now, her strapon jutting out proudly.

“What happened to control, commander?” Vers teased.

“I am in control.” He countered. “Complete control.” He yanked the hand in Tahlia's hair, and she gasped, arching into him again. He smirked at Vers.

“Fine. But I'm putting this cock in something. Whether it's her pussy or your ass, I don't care.” Vers said cheerily, moving behind Yon-Rogg. He quickly jumped out of the way, and Tahlia had to hold back a laugh. But she wasn't quick enough that Yon-Rogg didn't notice.

He was beside her now, his strong hands pinning her shoulders to the bed, his intense gold eyes studying her face. Tahlia bit her lip, nervous at his reaction to her laughing at him. Her concern was suddenly wiped from her mind when a wet warmth slid through her folds. Her clit throbbed in response, and she moaned, arching into Vers’ tongue tasting her core. A vice-like grip spread her thighs apart further and simultaneously pinned legs to the bed. All Tahlia could do was focus on the slick heat spreading up and down the full length of her core.

“She has trouble sitting still.” Tahlia barely heard Yon-Rogg's words, trying to writhe to adjust to the exorbitant amount of pleasure administered by Vers’ expert tongue. But she was unable to escape, caught under Yon-Rogg and Vers’ hands.

She both felt and heard Vers’ responding hum. “It's no fun if you have no reason to punish her.” Vers’ had pulled back only slightly to respond, so that Tahlia felt Vers’ breath flit across her soaked slit with every word. Tahlia moaned, equally turned on by the sensation and words. 

Without even looking at each other, Yon-Rogg and Vers' simultaneously lowered their heads. Yon-Rogg caught Tahlia's nipple in his mouth and Vers' caught her clit. Tahlia yelped, then groaned, unable to adjust her body to lessen the pleasure either of them were giving. All she could do was whimper and gasp as both of them sucked, hard. Vers buried her face deeper, and Yon-Rogg scraped his teeth over her nipple.

Tahlia's world exploded, the orgasm ripping through her suddenly. Her world was on fire, her pussy begging to have something to clench around. She felt a sharp tug on her clit as Vers sucked even harder, and Tahlia’s core clenched again, swept into another wave of pleasure. She dimly heard Yon-Rogg’s approving hum, heightening her rush of euphoria. After what seemed like far too long, Vers and Yon-Rogg finally pulled back in sync once more, leaving her whimpering. Tahlia took the moment to recover her breath, too shy to look at either of them. She had been turned on by them both before now, but if she even had an inkling of what sex with them would be like, she would’ve been begging for it weeks ago. 

“Ready to take my cock, princess?” Vers asked as Tahlia felt pressure sliding between her sensitive folds, making Vers' strap slick enough that the head easily pressed into Tahlia's entrance. So much for recovery. “I already know that you’re wet enough.” Tahlia had a feeling that these two may be the death of her, but honestly, she was ready to die for it.


	5. No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tahlia finds out what it is like to be on the receiving end of Vers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a short one, but I'll be coming out with the next one relatively soon. I never intended for the smut to actually last multiple chapters, but I have one more chapter at least, if not two.

Tahlia couldn't look at the stunning woman between her legs, or the red strapon that was sinking into her entrance. She couldn't look at the man with the molten golden eyes, whose strong hands were pinning her shoulders to the bed. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, trying not to be overwhelmed by either of them. The intensity radiating from both of their gazes was intimidating. They wanted her to give them everything, all of herself. Not just her body, but her soul. 

Vers pushed in, the large strapon stretching Tahlia's sensitive folds. Both of them let out a guttural moan, Vers at the resistance of pressing into Tahlia's pussy, and Tahlia at her pussy struggling to adjust to take in Vers’ thick length.

“Atta girl.” Vers’ encouragement only heightened Tahlia's pleasure. She was breathing hard, caught between the pleasure and the pain, able to feel how wet she was by the ease in which Vers could slide in.

Vers pulled out almost all the way, only to shove back in with a hard thrust. Tahlia gasped, her pussy clenching around the intrusion. “Fuck, your pussy is so hot, the way it takes my cock.” Vers' lips lifted into a smirk. She knew what she was doing.

Tahlia rolled her hips, trying to get more friction on her clit, not needing much more to push her over the edge again. She was starting to wonder if she could get off from Vers' words alone. Well, Vers' words with that growling, breathless tone she was using. Vers caught Tahlia's hips in her hands, locking them in place. Tahlia whimpered, which seemed to spark something in Vers, because she suddenly set a punishing pace, pulling out almost completely to thrust back in, hard. Over and over again.

Tahlia's breathing became erratic. She was pinned under their hands, the pleasure building in intensity. Her desperation for relief gave her the courage to finally lift her head slightly to see what Vers was doing. Tahlia was mesmerized, watching the slick red cock sink inside her, seeing the sheen of sweat across Vers' body, her toned abs clenching and completely visible as she thrust. Tahlia let her head fall back, catching a quick flash of golden eyes studying her, and decided to squeeze her eyes closed.

"Look at me," it was like Yon-Rogg had read her mind. His strong grip around her jaw was tender but inescapable as he used one hand to guide her face to look at him. And only him.

His lips were wet and parted slightly. His eyes were ablaze with desire as they drank in the scene before him, mainly focused on Tahlia's face but occasionally distracted by her breasts being jolted by every thrust from Vers. She could see the deep breaths he was taking, panting in a hard rhythm that matched Vers' relentless pace. 

Tahlia didn't know what to do. Yon-Rogg's eyes were tearing her apart, penetrating her every barrier. His intense gaze missed no detail, and Tahlia wondered if she was doing it right, if she looked sexy, if he was turned on by her. Her rational brain was not in control, no logic to assure her. She went to blink, but panicked instead and kept her eyes squeezed shut again.

Yon-Rogg's hand around Tahlia's jaw applied pressure, a warning. She whined, trying to shake her head. He felt her feeble attempt to throw off his grip, but he wouldn't let up. She had a safe word that she wasn't using. Until then, he would push her to the edge. His free hand went around her neck, applying more pressure there. That did the trick. She gasped, opening her eyes. And his face was so close to hers now that it was all she saw. And Yon-Rogg was able to see the absolute pleasure in her eyes. Not to mention her panting breaths and her taut muscles, dancing on the precipice of another orgasm.

"You can't escape us, Tahlia." Yon-Rogg scolded her, his voice both a promise and a threat. She whimpered, caught by his gaze and his hands.

"Aw, she's a shy girl, isn't she?" Vers was barely out of breath, her voice only shaking slightly with every thrust of the strap into Tahlia. "A shy but dirty girl." Tahlia whimpered again, still only able to see Yon-Rogg, who was drinking in Tahlia's reactions. "Yea, you take my cock so well, your pussy is dripping for it. But you can't bare to look at me or Yon-Rogg. You're too nervous to touch us. It's cute that you don't know what to do. But don't worry, shy girl, we'll teach you what to do. After we claim you tonight."

Tahlia yelped when she suddenly felt Vers' long fingers close around her breasts, squeezing until Tahlia was lost somewhere between pain and pleasure. Yon-Rogg groaned as Tahlia arched into his hands, not caring that it caused her airway to be further cut off. He was turned on to see that the girl was so lost in the pleasure that she couldn't control her reactions. It only took one more hard thrust before Tahlia screamed through the orgasm that tore through her. She managed not to close her eyes, but only saw a blinding light as she rode the wave of pleasure. She came down, moaning and whimpering. Her eyes adjusted to see Yon-Rogg staring at her, enthralled. She bit her lip, wanting to look away but unable to.

"My turn," he grunted to Vers, who withdrew her strap with a pop. Tahlia squeaked, her sensitive pussy clenching at any movement after the recent orgasm.


	6. Literally and Figuratively Hot as Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yon-Rogg takes control, or as much control as Vers allows, and teases Tahlia. Vers goes almost ends up fighting Yon-Rogg (as usual for them whenever they go at it). Tahlia finds some sass, when she's not being absolutely overwhelmed by two tops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I imagine Vers and Yon-Rogg always fighting when they're having sex. And Vers always winning, unless Yon-Rogg can defuse the situation.

Yon-Rogg took Vers' place between Tahlia's legs, his towel discarded. Tahlia groaned as he ran his rigid cock through her slick folds. "Oh fuck." She whimpered, knowing she was not ready for another cock so soon, but wanting him to slide inside her all the same.

"Someone has a dirty mouth," Vers moved to straddle Tahlia, her jutting strapon leaving a trail of Tahlia's juices on her own stomach. All Tahlia could focus on was Vers' satisfied smirk and narrowed eyes. "We really should teach you some manners."

Yon-Rogg pushed into Tahlia the moment Vers' lips touched hers, swallowing another curse form Tahlia. Her pussy stretched around his cock, but unlike Vers, Yon-Rogg set up a leisurely pace. He slid in slowly, so that Tahlia could feel every ridge and vein sliding against her walls. She couldn't contain the little noises she made, mostly whimpers and whines, that Vers greedily consumed in their kiss. Tahlia lost herself in the asynchronous rhythm of Vers' tongue violating her mouth and Yon-Rogg's cock stretching her pussy. But both were too slow to do more than build the foundation of Tahlia's next orgasm. She needed more stimulation, faster stimulation. And Yon-Rogg didn't seem like he was in a hurry to oblige that any time soon.

"Faster please," Tahlia managed when Vers had let her come up for air.

"Aw, she asked so nicely, how can you not listen?" Vers looked over her shoulder at Yon-Rogg.

"What do you want faster, Tahlia?" He asked coolly. Her pussy clenched around him at hearing her name on his lips. His hands held her thighs open, his strong grip a reminder of his power.

She moaned, frustrated. "You." She tried. "I want you to move faster."

Vers was looking down at her, eyebrows raised. Tahlia knew from her expression that that wasn’t going to be enough for Yon-Rogg either. "Hmm, can you be more specific?" Yon-Rogg mocked, a hint of amusement creeping into his voice.

Tahlia looked desperately at Vers, who merely shrugged back at her. Enjoying the girl's distress. "Uh, fuck me faster? Please?"

Yon-Rogg huffed a short laugh, "That wasn't very convincing. We'll have to work on that." He continued the torturous pace. Sliding slowly all the way out, pausing, then slowly sinking back in again. Tahlia groaned in frustration.

"You're cruel," Vers told Yon-Rogg, with a wicked smile aimed at Tahlia. 

"She needs to learn. Not to mention she could use some patience. She's already gotten off twice. She'll get to again eventually."

Vers let out a low laugh before leaning in, her face only inches from Tahlia's. "You're doing well, princess." She caught Tahlia's wrists in her hands, pinning them to the bed, then crossed the remaining space to lock her lips to Tahlia's again. Tahlia could barely think, after the compliment on top of the slow slid of Yon-Rogg's cock stretching her and Vers' lips commanding her attention elsewhere. It was all too much. But oh so good.

Vers suddenly pulled back with a guttural groan, and Tahlia was mesmerized by the dark passion consuming Vers' eyes. Vers continued to vocalize her pleasure, as she thrust against Tahlia's stomach. It was then Tahlia noticed that the strapon was gone, and a hand was wedged between Vers' mound and Tahlia's body. Yon-Rogg still kept a steady rhythm thrusting into Tahlia, even as he stroked Vers' clit.

"Why don't you show her how it's done, Gorgeous? Beg for me to get you off." Vers’ brow furrowed at the moniker, shaking it off with an eye roll. One that only Tahlia got to see.

Vers' responding dark laugh turned Tahlia on more than she thought possible. "You know I don't beg, Commander. But if you don't start moving your fingers faster I'm going to break them off and shove them up your ass."

Tahlia was caught between horror that Vers had talked to her commander in that way and absolute adoration that she had talked to her commander in that way. Yon-Rogg must have changed his pace for her, because Vers' grinding on Tahlia's stomach was more erratic now. "Harder. You know how I like it." Vers growled.

"I do, but Tahlia doesn't. Why don't you describe it in more detail for her?"

"Why don't I have her just do it then, if you're going to make me jump through hoops?"

"Because I know exactly how you like it, Gorgeous." Vers' eyes narrowed slightly at the reprise of the pet name. But then her mouth fell open, her body went stiff, and she started breathing even heavier. Tahlia could both feel and hear the speed at which Yon-Rogg was stroking Vers' clit. The rapid movement of his hand completely contrary to the obnoxiously slow pace he was still keeping with his cock inside her.

Tahlia watched as Vers came, her expression pure ecstasy. She cried out, clenching Tahlia's wrists even tighter, pressing her body against Tahlia's in an effort to get more friction, everywhere. Tahlia started to wonder if she would even need Yon-Rogg to change his pace--her own orgasm was suddenly building rapidly at watching the pleasure completely overtake Vers. Her face was contorted with wild passion, violent pleasure. Tahlia felt her wrists heating up unnaturally, gasping at the pain but unwilling to interrupt Vers’ peak. Yon-Rogg had no such qualms.

A smack was all Tahlia heard, and Vers jolted forward. Her eyes opened immediately, and she sat up, rounding on Yon-Rogg with her fiery fists raised, still straddling Tahlia. “What did I tell you about spanking me?”

Yon-Rogg was unphased, his gaze patient and unintimidated, even as Vers’ fists were glowing brighter. He did pause momentarily, completely sheathed inside of Tahlia’s pussy. She wanted to moan, to arch into him to keep going, but knew she had a time bomb in between them. She’d be lying if she didn’t say the naked woman straddling her, glaring at the man that was fucking her, ready to beat him up, wasn’t a complete turn on. “Learn control and I won’t have to,” Yon-Rogg nodded to Vers’ hand. It seemed like his comment only ticked her off more, her hand brightening to an almost blinding light and her face squinting, ready to attack. “You were hurting Tahlia, Vers.” Yon-Rogg added levely. Not accusingly. Just hard honesty.

Vers seemed to wake up from whatever daze she was in, the fire going out from her fists immediately, and looked back down at Tahlia. Tahlia blinked, almost apologizing first. Vers beat her to it. “Sorry, pretty girl. You alright?” Tahlia was more speechless by Vers’ words than her previous action. All she managed was a nod. “You sure? I can get off you if you’re scared.” Vers pressed.

“I’m not afraid.” Tahlia shook her head, finding her voice. “Now I know that you’re literally and figuratively hot as hell.” Vers’ responding smile made Tahlia’s stomach clench. And she felt a responding twitch from Yon-Rogg’s hands clasping her thighs as felt her response internally. “Can you use your powers for good and tell him to start moving faster or else?” Tahlia bit her lip, grinning shyly but mischeiviously back at Vers.

Vers’ eyes narrowed, but she smiled approvingly. “You’re devious.” Tahlia felt herself clench again, and this time she heard Yon-Rogg huff a short laugh.

“I don’t know if I need to do any work back here.” Yon-Rogg muttered to Vers. “She’s very responsive to your voice alone.”

“Is that so?” Vers glanced back at Yon-Rogg, then down to Tahlia, mischief in her eyes. She suddenly laid back down over Tahlia, pinning her body to the bed with her own. Tahlia took in a sharp breath, shocked at the sudden feel of skin on skin. Vers’ soft breasts pressed against her own, her hard muscles pressing their curves into Tahlia. Instead of bringing her lips back to Tahlia’s, Vers mouth traced a hard trail up Tahlia’s neck, alternating sucking and grazing her teeth along her sensitive column.

Yon-Rogg began to move again, still leisurely but faster than before. Once Vers made it up to Tahlia’s jaw, she nipped a trail up to Tahlia’s ear. “You like my voice, princess?” Tahlia gasped, fully aware that she had mostly spoken in moans and gasps most of the night. Vers growled, “I asked you a question.”

“Yes,” Tahlia managed breathlessly.

“Hmm,” Vers nuzzled Tahlia’s neck as she hummed. “I'm curious. What do you like more?" Vers cupped Tahlia's cheeks in her hands, holding her face steady as she pulled back to look in Tahlia's eyes, their faces only a breath's width apart. "Do you like it when I tell you how much of a good and pretty girl you're being for us?" Tahlia's lips parted, unable to form words as Yon-Rogg was speeding up his rhythm, thrusting into her core that was clenching at Vers' words. "Or…" Vers' hand was suddenly tangled in her hair, yanking her head sideways, exposing her neck even more. Vers dipped her head to deliver a quick, rough bite to Tahlia's neck before bringing her lips back to Tahlia's ear. She growled, "Or do you like me telling you how a dirty girl like you should be punished?" Yon-Rogg moaned louder than Tahlia, her muscles clenching and throbbing around his length. Vers' dark laugh was buried in Tahlia's neck, where she kept grazing her teeth over the bite marks already bruising.

"Mmm," Vers chuckled, "we can do pain with pleasure, princess. Yon-Rogg loves punishing dirty girls like you." Yon-Rogg had finally reached a pace that was leaving Tahlia breathless. And he was living up to Vers' words, thrusting hard enough into Tahlia that she could hear the slap of his hips against her. Tahlia tried to adjust her hips, but Yon-Rogg held her fast and she had no leverage with Vers pinning her body down. "And I like hearing dirty girls like you beg, and watching you come apart." Yon-Rogg's rhythm was momentarily interrupted by Tahlia's pussy clenching so tightly that he had trouble pressing back into her. Tahlia groaned as he realgined himself and thrust back in. Somehow the pain only registered as pleasure, and Tahlia was feeling that pleasure everywhere.

Vers held Tahlia's chin in her hand, capturing her gaze. Her voice lowered an octave, laced with amusement and passion, "Do you want to come, princess?"

Tahlia nodded. Vers raised her eyebrows expectantly. Tahlia panted a few breaths before finding her voice. "Yes, please."

Vers waited a beat before giving her a small smile. "Very pretty, but I want to hear you beg. I'll make Yon-Rogg stop, if that would help clear your head?" She smirked.

"No! Please. I want to come," Tahlia didn't think she could blush at this point, but she felt her facing heating all the same. "Please don't make him stop. I want to come. Oh please."

Vers lips parted, both of them slightly swollen from all the use they had gotten. Yon-Rogg was pounding into Tahlia now, and she gasped as she felt her orgasm building fast. "Oh please. Vers…" Tahlia's voice was no more than a whimper, but she saw the lust flash in the other woman's eyes as soon as she spoke them.

With a smile tugging at her lips, Vers sat up, reaching her hand back to find Tahlia's clit. "Good girl. Come for us." She stroked the little nub in time with Yon-Rogg's thrusts. Tahlia fell apart immediately, riding the massive wave that had been building since Yon-Rogg had sunk inside her. Her body was racked with pleasure, a white heat consuming her. She distantly heard her moans, but was too far gone to care if she sounded ridiculous. It was their fault for overwhelming her like this.

Yon-Rogg pulled out suddenly and Tahlia felt warmth on her mound. Vers smirked as Yon-Rogg moaned, not even looking at him as he came on Vers' back and Tahlia's stomach. Once he finished, Vers leaned back into Yon-Rogg as he simultaneously leaned forward into her, without saying a word. It was like they both knew they needed contact afterwards. Yon-Rogg was breathing heavily, but his eyes were closed, his expression surprisingly content.

"So commander?" Vers was still smiling, "Can we keep her?"

Yon-Rogg huffed a laugh. "Why don't you ask her?" He nuzzled Vers' neck from behind as he opened his eyes, locking his golden eyes on Tahlia.

Tahlia expected to feel shy, with both of them staring down at her, naked, post-three-orgasms, covered in cum. But she was riding the high in the aftermath of the most intense orgasms of her life. So she couldn't help the grin on her face. Or the sassy response. "Only if one of you cuddles with me." She pouted, jealous that they were getting all the contact currently.

Vers' eyes creased around the edges as she smiled back at Tahlia. "Which one of us?" She challenged back.

"I don't even care. You're both amazing." Tahlia grumbled. That got a smile even from Yon-Rogg, though his was softer than Vers'.

Yon-Rogg got up first, retreating to the bathroom. Vers leaned down to press a lingering, soft kiss on Tahlia's lips that left her breathless again. Yon-Rogg was back with a towel, wiping down Vers' back and Tahlia's stomach. Tahlia's muscles flinched under his touch, and she giggled into Vers' kiss.

"Are you ticklish?" Vers pulled back with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"No, please." Tahlia tensed. "I can't take anymore right now." 

Vers gave her another quick kiss before rolling off her and to the side. "Only because you were so good." Vers relented. "Don't think that I'll forgot that though." Tahlia wiggled against Vers, her ass sliding into place in front of Vers' mound, her back pressing against Vers' chest. A muscular arm draped over her, Vers held her tightly. Tahlia hummed contentedly. 

Yon-Rogg crawled into bed on her other side. His lips flickered into another smile, "You did well, pet." He murmured. Tahlia tried not to grin like an idiot. She felt like she was going to float away on endorphins. Yon-Rogg's hand stroked her hair as he settled flush against her, his legs intertwining through hers to also touch Vers, his arm draping over them both. Tahlia closed her eyes, enjoying the heat radiating from Vers at her back and Yon-Rogg at her front. "Yes, Vers, we can keep her." Yon-Rogg said softly, pressing a kiss to Tahlia's forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning on posting other Vers x Yon-Rogg x Tahlia scenes in this series, probably with less plot. But it was fun to introduce the characters.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS BEFORE THE DELETED SCENE AND FLIPPED OUT WHEN IT WAS RELEASED. DECIDED I NEEDED TO POST THIS ASAP AFTER THAT.


End file.
